This invention relates to circular saws and, more particularly, to a rip guide for a circular saw.
A typical rip guide for a circular saw is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,800,933. The rip guide includes an elongated, straight guide plate connected to a support member shaft. The shaft is supported on the base plate of the circular saw and extends over the lateral edge of the base plate so that the guide plate extends parallel to the lateral edge of the base plate and along a portion of the saw blade. The guide plate is rotatable between a working position in which it is disposed below the plane of the base plate of the circular saw so as to be located for functioning as a rip guide, and a non-working position, in which the guide plate is disposed wholly above the plane of the base plate so that the guide plate does not interfere with the travel of the circular saw across a workpiece.